


Down to Chance

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Crying, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yeosang had the distinct pleasure of discovering that Mingi was the group’s sole omega.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	Down to Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I have to stress the content warning. I chose not to use archive warnings just because it's a pretty fine line, but I would say this enters non-con territory at one point, so please bear that in mind. If that makes you uncomfortable, I do recommend skipping this one entirely.

It wasn't unusual for Mingi to want to stay in, but it was a little odd for Yeosang to stay back. It made for a strange combination and the mutual, implicit understanding that it was supposed to be a quiet night. Without having to worry about the others talking over it, Yeosang scrolled freely looking for a movie.

During his search, Mingi wandered out and sat down on the other end with a brief, detached greeting. It worked for him, Mingi also rarely talked during movies.

It was an American film, rated 19+, which went either way, but Yeosang thought that was just a signifier of a fair bit of violence. It looked like a typical action flick and started out with the same conventions, after all. Then it cut to a strip club private room, where the sex scene was raunchier than he’d expected, skirting the line of softcore porn with just how much they showed on screen. Full frontals, bouncing tits and camera tricks that really made it look like penetrative sex.

Then the smell hit him, briney and vaguely fruity, like a well overripe orchard. Immediately, his throat worked as he swallowed back the building saliva. He turned to Mingi, whose legs were tightly crossed, rocking lightly in place and chewing on the inside of his cheeks. He was flushed to the ears and breathed out a little gruffly.

This was bad. Yeosang tugged on his collar just to call in a little cool air to his chest. When it prompted Mingi’s stare and a parting of his lips, Yeosang was sure of it by then. "Mingi, are you in heat?"

"I can't be. I'm a beta." His voice was lower than normal, dragging from word to word.

Wonderful. Yeosang had the distinct pleasure of discovering that Mingi was the group’s sole omega. "There's no one else here. Don't you feel off?"

"I'm telling you, I'm a beta,” Mingi snapped back.

Yeosang covered his own mouth and nose with his hand. "I know what it smells like, and it's messing with my head. We don't have anything to suppress it in case you still want to take your chances on proving me wrong."

Mingi weighed this, his foot beginning to bounce rapidly. He conceded, nodded and paused the movie. “I’ll go to my room."

The thing about first heats was that they were stuttered, periods of manageable valleys interrupted by rampant production of pheromones and slick. Unpredictable, in that way, but Yeosang had gone through the worst of his ruts in his teen years as something of an early bloomer. He was an experienced alpha. If anyone could endure, it was him.

But one caveat, the AC was on, meaning as it hit its peaks, the scent got stronger and got carried from room to room, slowly penetrating through Yeosang’s self control and rationality. The pre-self-congratulatory praise was replaced by intrusive thoughts of Mingi's tightly crossed legs.

The smell got stronger yet. He was hard. Hard because of Mingi. The desperate, cock-dripping kind of hard with the scent engulfing him like fog. When he’d turned to bury his face in the pillow, he found it clung to the fabric. He humped against the bed, imagining he was sucking the scent directly from the back of Mingi’s neck while getting in position to mount him.

He could only imagine what Mingi was going through, curled up in bed, sweating and desperate and inexplicably, uncontrollably horny. Nauseous with need. Desperate for cock. Desperate for any alpha cock. Desperate for Yeosang to fill him, use him like nature intended. Things working out this way had to mean something, after all. Mingi, an extremely late bloomer, presenting only when they were alone together. And he was completely unprotected. Completely inexperienced. Yeosang drooled imagining it, biting down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check, but he'd been launched headlong into this haze. He knew if it was anything like the circulating air he was breathing, Mingi was catching his scent and was about to have it as bad as he was.

When the door creaked, the smell intensified. Yeosang didn't even need to turn to know who it was, but he looked anyway. He saw the hard cock standing up in his sweats, lips parted, dewy eyes flashing down to where Yeosang laid stomach down on the bed.

Yeosang had to be the responsible one here given he was experienced. He knew the consequences, turned them over in his mind among the jumbled mess of thoughts that mostly involved knocking Mingi up. Then Mingi stepped in, and Yeosang's mouth watered and his rational mind let through the back door.

"You smell so," Mingi said. "I could smell you from the other room. I- don't know why I came here." Usually brash and forward, he was mousey. His big body slumped, almost cowering like he knew he was in for a world of hurt for just peeping in.

"Your body knows why." Yeosang hadn't meant to make it sound like that, like he was one notch away from jumping him.

Mingi stepped back, clinging to the doorframe. He looked at Yeosang, though, steady. "Is it bad if I don't want to leave?"

Very bad. "Then don't." Hongjoong was going to kill him. But here it was, omega cunt on a silver fucking platter and Yeosang's mind was far more attuned to his body's needs at the moment than caring about some other alpha that he wouldn't let get to Mingi first.

"If I don't leave-"

If Mingi didn't leave, they'd fuck. Yeosang's self control was a fine wire just waiting to snap. If they fucked, he'd cum inside. He was already picturing the way Mingi's hole would look dripping with cum. His cum. If he came inside, he'd knock Mingi up. That direct line of thought did him in. The thought of fucking Mingi pregnant on his first time, swelling with his own, claimed and ruined after one night of fun.

And there was Mingi, unsure of what he wanted and hovering in the doorway, repeatedly glancing down from Yeosang's face. Yeosang turned onto his back, hard in his sweats. Mingi looked openly and swallowed aloud. 

"You understand what'll happen if you don't leave."

Mingi nodded, stepped in and shut the door behind him. He didn't even have a knee on the bed when Yeosang drew up to his knees, grabbed him by the arm and flipped him onto his stomach. Mingi let out a breath of surprise, and Yeosang dropped a knee to his back to keep him still while Yeosang removed his own shirt first. He felt Mingi's heartbeat, rapid and panicked, just through the smallest contact.

Mingi made some whiney whimper. He tried to move, but he was boneless to Yeosang's strength. Wasn't sure if it was a genuine fight to get away, or a show of one, because when Yeosang lowered his own sweats, Mingi stopped his struggling and threw a look over his shoulder only for his mouth to gape further at Yeosang's swollen cock.

He lifted his knee for a moment, pulling up on Mingi's shirt as far as his patience would allow before he had to get the sweats off. He didn't know his strength, hearing the tears in the waistband that seemed to startle Mingi. But he was weak to the aggression, even trying to spread his legs to slow the progress of the pants coming down, but the bottoms came off in almost one easy go, and that was it. Yeosang had direct access, the smell so strong that he felt like he was underwater and fighting to keep afloat.

He spread the cheeks. Mingi clenched, however hopeless to alpha strength. He breathed out, and Yeosang too in a thoughtless call and answer. He stared at the hole and watched it tighten in a clench but loosened again, wet and waiting for alpha cock.

He pushed down on Mingi's back, laying him out completely prone and shifting to straddle the back of his thighs. This would be his, he thought as he smacked the fat and watched the thighs and ass jiggle. He lined the head up of his cock and pushed in in one slow, hot slide until he bottomed out. Mingi tightened around him, massaging his cock like it was made for him, like he was made to fuck Mingi, meant to satisfy his heat and breed that hungry omega hole.

He fucked slow, until that vice tightness eased and allowed freer movement so he could fuck Mingi like how he needed to. Hard, bracing hands on the back of the shoulders, palms pressed down to remind the other to stay still while he used his hips and knees as leverage to slam home and bounce his body up and down on Mingi's.

Mingi tried to push back, trying to buck Yeosang off, but both arms down on him kept him pinned in place.

There were the lingering thoughts. If his sperm did take root, it'd ruin their careers. By extension, their lives. But the thought of ruining themselves this way felt crucial. Yeosang was entitled to it. Like he'd fantasized, he buried his face in the back of Mingi's neck, the smell sweet on his skin, damp and warm. He didn't kiss him, but an opened mouth exhale meant his lips caught and tasted how the sweat itself had sweetened. Lips dragged on the skin at every thrust, the presses of his tongue caused the other's shoulders to shake beneath him.

Mingi's hole was a custom-made wet dream, milking Yeosang's cock, knowing what his body needed to cool down again. He imagined Mingi fat with his kid when he got close, leaned all of his front forward as he spoke out, "Take it all," as his warning.

It felt like Mingi's hole was taking everything from him. His cum, his breath, every other heartbeat when he pressed his thighs flush for close, rolling thrusts as he came. If he could have gone deeper, could have seeded all of his insides, he would have.

It was slick between them, not just from the actual slick pouring from Mingi's ass and trapped between their thighs, requiring Yeosang to keep a tight hold on the other's arms to keep himself from sliding off, but also from the intermingled sweat loaded with pheromones. All of Mingi's sweetness with all of Yeosang's bitterness so that they smelled like the other.

The slow clearing of his head could only be attributed to refractory, because Mingi still reeked of heat pheromones. His hole still twitched, hungry and needy, but Yeosang was awfully sensitive and slowly pulled himself out, watching the river of cum that followed when Mingi's hole clenched around nothing.

Only then did it really sink in, worse with a noise Mingi made. Yeosang had reasonable doubt, thought it was just him smacking his lips and clearing his throat. He heard it again though, and when looking over to check, Mingi concealed his eyes behind his arm very deliberately. He was crying. Softly, trying to hide it, but it was evident after a sharp little intake.

Yeosang's fingers twitched out toward him. He hurt Mingi. He used him and that deep, carnal satisfaction was finally trumped by the horror and disgust that came with rationality 

Ultimately, he never could connect the touch in his cowardice. He had to do something, though, but he felt overwhelmed with Mingi doubled over, curling into himself and crying quietly. Maybe he could call one of their managers, but the thought of explaining himself crippled him.

"Come on, let's shower." Yeosang stood and pulled Mingi up by the waist, but the other fell onto him, clinging and sniffling. Yeosang patted his back and waited for the worst of the fit to pass. Despite everything, being the present alpha seemed to be a comfort. Mingi buried his face into the crook of Yeosang's neck. In the intakes, he both felt and heard the inhales. Every sharp breath eased the tears a little more.

Eventually, they made it to the shower. Mingi sat down on the shower floor and Yeosang hung over him, washing his hair and scrubbing snot and salt deposits off his face. Mingi leaned forward, resting his head above Yeosang's knee. Yeosang stroked back his wet hair.

Washing the smell of sex off themselves was easy enough, but Mingi still smelled like pheromones. The dorm still reeked of alpha and omega, and there was no ridding of it when it circulated through the air and clung to every bit of fabric and every pore in the dorm. He did what he could, turning off the AC and opening all the windows, checking on Mingi every now and then in his room,  
where he stared up at the ceiling, spacey and thoughtful, after entering a dip in his heat.

The lot were betas. Hongjoong was so inebriated that Jongho had him hoisted up by the waist to keep him upright, meaning he was way too drunk for the remaining pheromones to affect him. Wooyoung sniffed the air, but he was a relatively mild alpha, and while he noticed something amiss, he didn't have the senses to be sure.

Yeosang practically got away with murder. He took the group's drunkenness as an excuse to go to the pharmacy and pick up aspirin, grabbing suppressors and a pregnancy test to go along with them. He kept those hidden in the pockets of his coat, and headed straight toward Mingi's room.

His back was to the door. Yeosang couldn't tell if Mingi was asleep or not, and he felt awkward checking, so he dropped the bag of goods on the dresser and silently left.

He fucked up big time. Wouldn't be surprised if Mingi never wanted anything to do with him. A day passed without Mingi even looking his way, and it was three before Mingi said a single word to him.

A week passed, and Mingi sent him a text. "Negative," followed by a picture of the pregnancy test as proof.

Oh thank fuck, yet he still couldn't help but feel that nagging disappointment at not having knocked Mingi up, as if he failed as an alpha. He hated himself for it.

Months passed. Yeosang was in one of the practice rooms, slowly fumbling around on the piano as he practiced his scales. The door opened. On hearing it, he expected Wooyoung, but the smell hit him before he even turned his head.

Mingi stood sheepishly by the doorway.

"What happened to your suppressors?"

"I didn't take them." Mingi stepped in. "Have you taken yours?"

Very sparsely, Yeosang was hardly in the habit of it after being around alphas and betas for as long as he had. "Not in weeks."

Mingi closed the door behind him. "Let's see what happens."

"What about birth control?"

When Mingi locked it, he checked the knob to make sure it was secured. He looked at Yeosang, his pupils blown. "Again, let's see what happens."


End file.
